


somebody loves you

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Mindless Fluff, Schmoop, and chat 'human disaster' noir, featuring lady-'it's okay if i kiss him right? right??'-bug, guys stop flirting there's an akuma rIGHT THERE, just ladynoir flirting, ladynoit flirting, that's all it is, this is the schmoopiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>somebody misses you when you’re away</i>
  <br/>
  <i>they wanna wake up with you everyday</i>
  <br/>
  <i>somebody wants to hear you say</i>
  <br/>
  <i>ooh, 'somebody loves you' </i>
</p>
<p>She’d heard the metaphor about slow-boiling frogs a million times, but she’d always thought that it was referring to abusive relationships, not dumb dorks whose dumber lines slowly started to <i>work</i> — yet here she was, swallowing around her heartbeat and wishing she didn’t want to kiss him quite as much as she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody loves you

**Author's Note:**

> based off of two tumblr posts ([here](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/post/149749009742/kittybug-imagine-ladybug-eventually-does-fall) and [here](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/post/149757000313/kittybug-headcanon-while-out-on-patrol-chat)) that killed me dead when i read them and killed me deader when i tried to write for them :'D
> 
> (another 'this is technically for a meme fill but i wanted to post it on its own because i liked it' fic ^^;;; )

“He’s gonna be at the top of the Eiffel Tower by the time we get there,” Chat noted, collapsing his staff and hooking it back on his belt.

“Don’t worry,” Ladybug said, flashing her most confident smirk over her shoulder. Her mind was already whirling. This was the last time the akuma escaped them today, she just _knew_. “I’ve got a plan.”

She crouched, preparing to take off after the akuma—

_Clang!_

She blinked, then turned to find the source of the noise, straightening out of her crouch.

Chat was peeling himself off of a lamppost, rubbing his nose and looking mildly sheepish. 

He met her worried frown with a wide, embarrassed grin and Ladybug released a sigh she didn’t know she was holding, chest loosening and butterflies awakening from their hibernation in her stomach.

_Dumb cat_ , she thought, affection and worry nibbling away at her insides. He was going to hurt himself one day, and then where would she be?

“Careful,” she admonished, and then, because she couldn’t resist teasing him a little, she added, “Those lampposts are vicious, you know.”

“Sorry, my lady,” he groaned, rubbing his nose a little more vigorously, then dropping his hand and giving her another grin that was much less embarrassed and much more flirtatious than the last, unknowingly multiplying the butterflies in her stomach _tenfold_. “I was just blinded by your beauty.”

_Urk_.

Ladybug looked away fast, rubbing the back of her neck and praying her blush didn’t show in the light of the sunset.

She’d heard the metaphor about slow-boiling frogs a million times, but she’d always thought that it was referring to abusive relationships, not dumb dorks whose dumber lines slowly started to _work_ — yet here she was, swallowing around her heartbeat and wishing she didn’t want to kiss him quite as much as she did.

Chat rubbed his nose again and glared at the post, grumbling, “Your beauty and the cat’s luck.”

Ladybug giggled, nerves and butterflies making the sound more breathless than it should have been. “Not feeling so fortunate, _mon chaton_?”

“ _Au contraire_ , my lady; by your side, I’m the luckiest cat in the world,” he announced grandly, leaning against the post he’d just been trying to melt with his eyes, loud enough to be heard by the street at large and making a pair of passing young mothers laugh. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and pretended the sentiment wasn’t sitting hot in the pit of her stomach, warming her from the inside out. 

( _He didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean it…_ )

“C’mon, silly kitty. Let’s go get that akuma.” _Before I kiss you by accident._

“Of course,” he said, pushing himself off the pole and strutting over like he hadn’t just nearly brained himself on a stationary object. _**My** silly kitty_. “A kiss for luck from my lucky lady?”

“I thought you were already the luckiest cat in the world?” She folded her arms, dipping a shoulder and smiling until her cheeks ached. “What could you _possibly_ need more luck for?”

He leaned down, one hand on his hip and the other gesturing between the two of them, the light in his eyes making her toes curl. “More luck is _never_ a bad thing, wouldn’t you say?”

She nodded with exaggerated seriousness, hand to her chin and features severely schooled against the giddiness just _sitting_ in her, waiting for the moment it could break free. “You make a very valid point, good sir.”

It was a good thing her plan wasn’t time-sensitive; this was too much _fun_.

“I do,” he agreed, echoing her nod. Then did a double take. “I do?”

Ladybug looked up, meeting his wide eyes and adorable confusion, and held onto the last threads of her resistance for three whole seconds before the look snipped them all.

His eyes went even wider as she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and tugged him down to her level, going up on her toes to meet him halfway, her own slowly sliding shut and depriving her of the sight.

She kissed him, _really_ kissed him, honey-sweet and velvet-soft, dragging a shuddering gasp out of him and reveling in the way she could feel it echo through his whole frame. She let the noise, the _sensation_ of it, go straight to her head, parting her lips and touching her tongue to his for a taste, _just a little taste_ , honest-to-god _moaning_ when she got it.

Somewhere in the back of her head, there had been a faint hope that if she finally kissed him, the urge would leave her, her thirst quenched and her curiosity sated.

_No luck_ , she thought as she drew away, panting from only seconds of contact. She just wanted to kiss him again, now that she knew what it was like. Kiss him again and again and again and—

“You do,” she confirmed in a near whisper, throaty and raw. She licked her lips, and the taste of him on them had want tying her up in _knots_. “Luck, kitten.”

Said kitten ( _her_ kitten) was scarlet, flush visible even in the orange light of the sunset, eyes blown wide and kissable mouth hanging open in his shock. 

“L-l-luck?” he stammered, pulling himself together and making her desperately want to pull him apart again. “Y-you— I— wh-what?”

Ladybug bit her lip, firmly reminding herself that she couldn’t kiss him again just yet. 

“Cat got your tongue, _mon minou_?” she teased, deliberately brushing her nose against his. “Or maybe… it was a ladybug that caught it?”

Chat _squeaked_. 

Ladybug swore she’d never heard any cuter sound in her _life_.

She pressed her lips to his burning cheek, that giddiness bubbling up out of her in the form of helpless affection, and said, “The akuma’s getting away, silly kitty. Race you there.”

“Wh-wh-wh-wha-haa…?” he croaked, somehow even a _darker_ shade of red than before.

She had to tear herself away, then, because if she stayed the akuma would never be purified.

“L-Ladybug!”

She grinned with a face on fire and and a heart just about ready to take on the whole world as she staggered back, calling out, “Catch me if you can!”

Then, to the sweet sound of his incoherent spluttering, she turned and ran.

(It took him a while, but catch her he did. As ‘catching’ involved many kisses, Ladybug had no complaints whatsoever.)


End file.
